Kehilanganmu
by chiisana yume
Summary: Malam yang begitu dingin namun indah ini. Pasti yang diingankan adalah melaluinya bersama dengan orang yang disayangi. Namun, dia pergi, meninggalkannya begitu saja. walaupun begitu, ia tetap saja menunggunya, meski hawa dingin tengah menyelimutinya. "Sasuke, Aku akan terus menunggumu" For Fujoshi Independence Day #4


**Aku Kehilanganmu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Alur sedikit kecepetan, Shounen-ai, dll.**

**For Fujoshi Independence Day #4**

**~0~0~0~**

"Sasuke... jangan pergi, kau lupa dengan janjimu?"

Perlahan ku lepaskan dirinya. Kubalas dirinya dengan terdiam. Tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulutku meskipun banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan.

"Teme, kita janji akan bertemu ditaman malam natal ini 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam. Kupalingkan kepalaku tak ingin menatapnya. Aku berbalik pergi dan meninggalkannya tanpaa sepatah kata pun.

"Teme! Kau akan datang 'kan?"

Aku tetap terus melangkah menjauh tak menjawab meski ia terus berteriak. Ingin sekali kuberbalik dan memeluknya erat. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku berpikir, apakah aku masih bisa kembali lagi. Kembali lagi kepadamu setelah meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Aku ingin melupakan masa lalu, termasuk dirimu. Tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu. Sekarang pun aku hanya bisa.. memikirkan dirimu.

**~0~0~0~**

"Teme, kau akan datang 'kan?"

Dia tidak menjawab, berpaling pun tidak. Ia terus melangkah pergi tidak mempedulikanku.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mendengar alasan kosong yang kau berikan padaku seperti itu. Terlalu banyak malam sepi kulalui kehilanganmu. Apakah dimalam natal yang indah ini pun kau akan tetap meninggalkanku?

Aku merindukanmu, Teme. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Hatiku sakit. Meskipun begitu, sekarang aku masih merindukanmu. Apa yang harus kuperbuat, Teme?

"Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa"

**~0~0~0~**

'Teme, lihat! Aku ingin main kesana!'

'Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme!'

'Teme... bantu aku mengerjakan ini'

'Selamat ulang tahun, Teme'

'Malam natal nanti kita melihat pohon natal bersama, ya!'

Menghabiskan waktu dengan si Dobe berisik itu.. menyenangkan. Karena bersamanya aku bisa menikmati menghabiskan banyak waktu yang menyenangkan. Walaupun terkadang juga sering bertengkar mengenai hal kecil.

'Teme, kau tidak lupa janji kita 'kan?'

Dulu aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta? Dimana cinta? Tapi sejak bersama dengannya aku jadi mengerti semuanya. Semua kehangatan yang ia berikan padaku.

"Aku tahu sejak pertama bahwa aku tidak bisa kembali"

**~0~0~0~**

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto"

Hanya pesan seperti itu yang ia tinggalkan.

"Aku menangis untukmu, Teme!" teriakku sekuat tenaga agar terdengarnya olehnya. Tapi ia terus saja melangkah pergi, jauh, tak berpaling lagi hanya untuk melihatku.

Perlahan setetes air menggenang menutupi iris biruku.

"Teme, Teme ... Sasuke, SASUKE!"

Aku terus dan terus memanggil namamu. Setetes air mataku mengalir jatuh.

"Aku selalu merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit. Meski tak pernah kutampakkan didepanmu"

Didalam hati aku berteriak sedih.

**~0~0~0~**

Aku pun duduk terdiam di bandara. Mengabaikan semua ucapan ayahku yang terus saja ia katakan padaku.

"Kau harus menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampinginmu, Sasuke. Jangan membuata ayahmu malu,"

Ia terus saja memaksaku untuk berpaling darimu. Bodohnya, aku mengikuti katanya dan meninggalkanmu. Meski kucoba menghapus tentangmu, meskipun kucoba untuk tertawa... aku tidak bisa.

Tidak seperti saat bersamamu. Aku bisa tertawa tanpa beban. Meskipun meninggalkanmu, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Aku sadar, keputusanku untuk meninggalkanmu adalah suatu kesalahan. Aku akan mengejarmu dan tak akan melapaskanmu lagi.

**~0~0~0~**

Sekarang aku terdiam ditaman sendirian. Kuperhatikan pohon natal besar yang akan bersinar tepat kita memasuki hari natal. Banyak pasangan kekasih sudah menantikan hal itu. Aku juga sangat menantikan untuk melihat bersama dengannya, pasanganku. Aku selalu percaya kita adalah pasangan yang spesial.

Tapi ia pergi. Pergi melupakan janjinya padaku dan meninggalkan diriku. Sedih memang. Dimalam yang bahagia seperti ini, aku malah harus menahan tangis yang sejak tadi kutahan.

Aku terduduk disalah satu bangku taman. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong. Perlahan kurasakan hawa dingin menyelimutiku. Aku hanya bisa memeluk diri sendiri mencari kehangatan karena aku mengenakan jaket yang cukup tipis.

Dingin. Aku juga lapar. Aku tidak sempat untuk makan karena terlalu bersemangat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi kenyataannya malah seperti ini. Menyedihkan.

Tetap kuyakinkan diriku untuk duduk dibangku taman yang dingin ini. Aku percaya ia akan datang.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

'Aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu, lagi'

**~0~0~0~**

Aku terus berlari menuju taman tempat aku dan dia berjanji untuk bertemu. Aku sekarang sadar, aku membutuhkannya lebih dari apa pun.

Perlahan butiran-butiran salju jatuh lembut dan indah. Aku menjadi khawatir dengannya. Ia itu adalah seorang Dobe, dan aku yakin ia sekarang sedang kedinginan karena jaketnya yang tipis.

Aku semakin mempercepat kakiku agar bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengannya. Memeluk tubuh dinginnya itu dan mengecup lembut bibir manis itu. aku ingin cepat-cepat merasakan kebahagiaan dimalam natal seperti ini.

"Tunggu aku, Dobe"

**~0~0~0~**

Tetap bertahan, aku akan menunggu disini untukmu. Meski dingin membungkusku, aku tak akan menyerah.

Aku tahu, aku bisa memberikan semua cintaku padamu. Dan besok, kita akan melangkah maju bersama. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?

**~0~0~0~**

Sekarang aku dapat melihat dengan jelas taman didepanku itu. kuperhatikan sosok matahariku sedang duduk diam sendiri di bangku taman itu. sudah kuduga ia akan menungguku.

Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Keteriaki namanya. Ia menoleh dan melihatku. Keperhatikan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menghampiriku.

Akhirnya, sedikit lagi kami akan bersama. Sedikit lagi aku akan memeluknya...

**BRAAKKK**

**~0~0~0~**

Meskipun sekarang dapat kurasakan dingin yang menusuk hingga lapisan tulangku, aku masih bisa merasakannya. Aku masih bisa membayangkan ia berdiri didepanku. Masih bisa kurasakan sentuhannya. Bibirnya yang mengecup lembut bibirku. Masih kurasakan kehangatan hatinya padaku.

"Naruto!"

Bahkan sekarang pun aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku.

"Naruto!"

Suara itu masih terdengar, namun suara ini terdengar nyata.

"Dobe!"

Dengan cepat kumenoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya. Dia... dia sedang berlari dengan cepat menuju tempatku.

'Ia datang. Ia datang menepati janjinya. Sasuke, kau kembali.'

Aku langsung beranjak dan berlari kencang menuju arahnya. Aku ingin segera memelukmu, Sasuke. Aku sudah dingin karena menantimu. Sekarang kau harus menghangatkanku sebagai gantinya. Semakin kupercepat lariku.

Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku terpental. Pandanganku buyar, aku tak bisa bergerak, kurasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku.

Tapi... aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang tengah memelukku.

**~0~0~0~**

"Dobe! Dobe! Apa kau masih mendengar suaraku," ucap Sasuke panik dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Sa-suke.."

Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Dobe, bertahanlah, sebentar lagi ambulance akan datang," Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada Naruto yang kita tengah bermandikan darah.

Salju yang disekitar mereka yang semula putih, sekarang perlahan mulai memerah.

"Sa-sasuke.."

"Tenang saja, ku akan selamat, bertahanlah Dobe,"

"Sasuke..." ucap Naruto yang akhirnya dapat mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Sa-suke.. ka-u da..tang.."

"Sudah Dobe, jangan bicara, itu malah akan memperburuk keada-"

PATS

Kilauan cahaya terpancar terang. Pohon natal besar itu pun menampakkan cahayanya. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju kesana. Ke keindahan sinar terang penuh warna yang ditemani bulir-bulir salju yang jatuh perlahan. Memberikan suasana hangat dan nyaman dimalam yang dingin seperti ini.

Segera Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Naruto. Saat ini, Naruto tengah menatap pohon natal itu dengan tersenyum. Ia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang saat ini terus mengalirkan darah.

"Sasuke... se-lamat...na..tal.."pelan tapi pasti, kata-kata itu terucap oleh Naruto dengan menatap onyx pemuda didepannya itu.

"Naruto.."

"Aku.. mengan..tuk.."

"Jangan tidur, Dobe! Kumohon bertahanlah!" teriak Sasuke semakin panik.

"Sa..suke,"

"Sudah, jangan bicara, itu memperburuk keadaanmu, bertahanlah!"

"Aku.. men-cintai..mu.. Sasu-"

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangunlah, aku tahu kau sedang bercanda 'kan? Naruto! Bercandamu sangatlah tidak lucu! Ayo bangun Naruto! Naruto, NARUTO!"

Salju putih nan suci ternodai dengan merah.

Malam yang seharusnya penuh akan kebahagiaan berubah menjadi mala petaka.

Tubuh itu semakin dingin bersama dengan salju yang terus turun.

Air matanya sekarang tengah membeku, seperti halnya tubuh itu.

Dingin... menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku kehilanganmu, Naruto"

**Tamat**

**terima kasih sudah mau membaca^^  
**


End file.
